Hikago Kink Fest!
by Ammykace
Summary: A selection of kinky ficlets that weren't NC-17. Written for the Hikago Kink Challenge.
1. Ochi Kink!

Ochi was an adult. Sure he wasn't eighteen, but at fifteen he was definitely as much an adult as Touya Akira, if not more so. He was angry at the other teen for his frustrating focus on that idiot, Shindou Hikaru.

Well it wouldn't matter, because Ochi would get ahead, no matter what. He would become a pro and prove that Shindou and Touya were absolutely nothing.

He worked hard, he passed the exam and he took his place in the world of the pros and suddenly eyes were on him. Somehow, it seemed as though the only person he couldn't get to look at him was Touya Akira. That made his blood boil. Just what was he lacking?

He found Akira in the bathroom when he came out of the stall after a loss and snorted. "You're nothing special." He informed him.

"I'm sorry?" Akira asked warily as he stepped away from the urinal to wash his hands.

"You're nothing special, and neither is Shindou. I'm going to take both of you down."

Then he did something that pissed Ochi off. He smiled that small, calculating smile of his. "We invite the challenge, of course."

Touya was frustratingly diplomating. "I mean it really." Ochi said and he advanced on Akira which made him step back, looking a bit alarmed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to look at me."

"I'm sorry, Ochi-kun, but Shindou-kun is my rival, that's all you're seeing..."

Ochi snorted. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Of course not!" Akira exclaimed, blushing a little because this wasn't the first time someone thought so.

"Good. Then I'll have beaten him here." Ochi went up on tip toe, grasped Touya's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss, invading his irritating mouth that mearly spoke platitudes.

Touya raised his hands to push him away, but he just grabbed them, forcefully kissing him. He parted, letting go of those wrists with a bit of a shove and looked at the other who was staring at him wide-eyed with kiss-swollen lips.

"You will see me and only me." Ochi said softly and before he completely lost control, he left Touya standing there with a confused look on his face. As the warm air outside hit his face he smirked because that would not be the last time he went after Touya Akira and won.


	2. Voyeurism Kink!

"Pull your pants down."

Mitani stared at the girl who came into the room and shut the door behind her. "_What?_"

"Come on, you heard me." Kaneko said, settling on the top of a desk near Mitani's. "Pull your pants down. I want to see."

"See what?"

"What do you think, idiot? I've never seen a real one. Just do it!" Kaneko demanded.

"Uh..." Mitani paled a little. "But don't you have someone else you could...I know, you could look online, right?" He licked his lips nervously.

"I want to see _your _thing."

He blushed and looked around. "This isn't really..."

"Come on, it's after school, no one will know." Kaneko arched an eyebrow.

Mitani sighed. He could tell he wasn't going to get her off his back. He sighed and undid his suspenders. "You know, this is the kind of thing you could do with your boyfriend."

"I don't have one yet, but if it will make you drop your pants faster, pretend I'm your girlfriend."

He groaned. He did not need that image, mostly because it made his insides stir a little. Blushing, he undid his pants and slid them down off his hips and the pooled at his ankles. Mitani then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and he pushed them down, feeling his blush intensify.

Kaneko got up and went over, parting the flaps of his button down shirt to have a closer look. "What's the big deal about that?"

Mitani just shook his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"Pfft, boys are just crazy." Kaneko told him and waved a bit as she moved towards the door.

The second she was done looking, Mitani pulled his underwear and pants back up, his ears surely as red as his hair.

"Oh and Mitani." She started.

Mitani whipped around to look at her, annoyance and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Pick me up at seven on Friday."

She opened the door and left, closing it behind her.


	3. Lovless Catboy Kink!

There was a distinct hum about during the time before the game starts. A certain rumour was going around, that certainly could _not _be true.

Touya Akira of all the young pros, had lost his ears and tail. It seemed impossible to people like Waya and Isumi who's ears and tail flicked with curiosity. After all, _all _the young pros still had their kitty assets.

It seemed incredibly unlikely to be true, and the chatter revolved around just how unlikely it was when Touya walked into the break room.

There was an instant hush. Touya gave the room an odd look as he set his bag down in one of the cubicles and changed his shoes. He shuddered a bit. The staring and the silence was sort of creepy. When he was finished, he left the room, moving to go settle in to play the game.

That dull roar escalated to practically deafening levels. Just what had happened to make Touya lose his features? Aside from the obvious.

Then that bleached-blond troublemaker entered and the room fell silent once more as he too didn't have the tell tale signs of purity. Shindou hummed along to some popular song as he changed his shoes, grinned at Waya and waved goodbye as he hurried out.

"You don't think...?" Waya asked over the stunned silence.

"...No way. It couldn't be. Just a freak occurance." Isumi concluded.

Luckily time to play saved them all from that awkward silence, giving everyone time to digest the news - after all it was bound to be the juiciest gossip for the next two weeks!


	4. Jealous Kink!

"Akira, I've had enough." Hikaru said, eyes burning with frustration and annoyance as he put his hand on their kitchen table with a resounding thud.

"Had enough of what?" Akira blinked at him.

"This...this relationship you have going on! Every night, you're completely wrapped up when I want your attention!"

Akira was just staring at him, puzzled. "What relationship?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you've even gone to bed together! Three times this week!"

"Did you hit your head as a child?"

Hikaru flailed. "If you don't knock it off, I'm getting rid of it!"

Akira's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"Then stop getting the go stones tangled up in our sheets!"


	5. Akira Blushing Kink!

It was the kind of thing that just happened one day. The shift between the delicate balance of anger and argument and passion and love. Hate and love weren't as far apart as many would think, they were truly cut from the same passionate cloth.

Lately their arguments had been more forthcoming, more frequent and longer. A sick sort of foreplay to the inevitable, and it wasn't as though anyone suspected, even Isumi and especially Hikaru. Although, Waya suspected, he might understand.

Touya Akira was attractive, he had to admit, albeit grudgingly. He was tall, he had longer hair then most and there was something about that prim and proper manner of dress that made you just want to rip those annoying clothes off of him.

And that mouth, oh that mouth, capable of flinging insults as skathing as any sword and a piercing look that dug right through to your soul.

Yes, Waya suspected Hikaru would understand. It was common knowledge that every so often when they had an argument in private it wound up going somewhere it probably shouldn't.

It really wasn't that he wanted his best friend's boyfriend, but their latest argument was in private and he pushed Touya against the wall. Their eyes locked and there was nothing but pure raw emotion between them.

Touya was retorting. Waya didn't want to hear it. He closed in and captured his lips in a rough kiss, a hand coming to the back of Touya's head to keep him there. Tongues entangled and he felt encouraged when Touya's long fingers wound themselves in his hair.

He wondered how far he could push him.

Waya kissed harder, pressing his body against the length of his enemy's, feeling that liquid attraction that had settled in the bottom of his stomach and from the bulge in Touya's pants, he seemed to be feeling the same way.

With his attention on the bruising kiss, Waya moved his hands to Touya's belt and he undid the clasp and then the button and fly on his pants before sliding a hand into the garment.

Touya groaned, pulling back from the kiss a moment, eyes glazed and out of breath. He blushed a bright pink. "We shou-"

Waya didn't want to hear it so he cut him off, pressing another insistant kiss to his lips. Without a protest, Touya leaned back, letting him have at making delicious and angry noises against his lips.

Touya's hips were easy to bypass and he pushed his pants down and then his briefs, taking his time to look the one he hated over. Waya didn't say anything he just grabbed his sweater by the shoulders and pulled it right off of his body.

He yelped as the shirt came off and Waya pushed Touya back against the wall. There was the soft sound of six little pops - that was the end of his button-down and it too was discarded.

Waya reveled in this. He stepped back, eyes burning as he looked over Touya Akira's nude body. Still the other didn't protest but he looked embarrassed, not quite meeting his eyes. He enjoyed this and attacked that pale neck, kissing along it, nipping here and there. He had some insane urge to mark his prey.

He extracted moans as he kept his hands wrapped around Touya's wrists. Waya wasn't worried, the other never protested or struggled and beyond this he was fully aroused, something he'd make sure the other never forgot.

Waya ghosted his lips along the ridge between his pecks and ran his tongue under the muscles. Then he focused on one nipple.

Touya cried out, arching forward, bumping Waya's forehead.

He couldn't have that so he forcefully pushed him back against the wall. Instead of using his mouth, Waya ran his hands along his sides and abdomen, then between his legs, not touching his erection but the insides of his thighs.

Touya was squirming relentlessly.

Waya stepped back. "Stay still." He ordered and was surprised when his enemy complied. He lifted his shirt off his head and then dropped his pants and boxers, stepping out of them.

He took a moment to appreciate the vision before him. Touya stood there, eyes still glazed, his lips swollen and lightly bruised, chest heaving from the quickened breath and finally the light bruises from the markings he left on the skin.

It was incredibly hot.

He launched forward then pinning Touya to the wall, his hands on either side of his head and he kissed him again, claiming those lips as his own, putting their tongues to good use. Waya thrust his hips so their cocks touched and rubbed against one another. Each time brought him closer, and after the first few thrusts, there was an explosion of wet and warm coating his erection as Touya Akira came first.

That too, was a turn on. Waya grasped his hips as he kissed and continued his assault on the other's senses, and within a minute it was over. He saw stars, his world crashed down on him as he spilled his come on Touya's stomach.

Waya rested his head against the wall beside Touya's head for a moment, just catching his breath. Based on how the other's chest heaved against him, he was doing the same thing. He rested his hands on the wall and pushed back. He turned his back to Touya as he got dressed. It didn't take long, as he didn't wear that much.

When he turned back, the other teen hadn't moved, he stood there, his chest still heaving, their cum sliding down his left thigh. He was just staring, eyes half-lidded as he watched Waya.

Since he was under such scruitiny, the prodigy's blush returned with a vengeance. Waya glared a little because it wasn't like he liked the bastard, he still hated him and without a word walked out of the room.


End file.
